team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordica
'' - "Though I am different now. I am still myself, cyborg or not! You cannot change me or my mind because of some change! I will avenge what you've done to my parents!" - Nordica to Ronson the Hunter. Background Actual Name: Sophia Age: 10 Height: 4'09 Weight: 97 lbs Backstory Nordica, originally Sophia was once a normal kid until a rogue group came in and killed her parents and took her to make her the ultimate assassin. They infused her with mechanical enhancements that turned him into a cyborg killing machine, given the Psionic Blade, a psychic-fused blade that can cut through almost anything, except those that resist psychic energy. Nordica was then forcefully trained in the arts of combat and was brainwashed until team END snapped him out of it and took her under their wing. She vows to carry out her family's wishes and take down whoever killed them and made her who she is today. Personality Due to the events she went through, she is VERY serious and focuses on the task at hand more than anything. She tends to lack humor, but cracks a joke now and then. More though, she wants to learn what friendship is, and become close with those she cares for. Preferred position Nordica, having control over time and psychic energy, she prefers to go in infiltration missions. She is a skilled fighter, being an assassin, but her main thing is espionage. Using time and psychic energy, she can pass through guards or cameras completely undetected. She also uses her skills on espionage to hack into systems with her Adapter core, and likes to make her missions as quick as possible. Powers and Abilities Nordic's main ability is his adaptability visor, a special visor which can generate a unique energy that adjusts her stats. She could boost her speed, attack, and defense by swapping protocols. She carries the Psionic Blade, a psychic power-enhanced blade that can cut through just about anything that doesn't resist psychic energy. She can also use this to slow down time for short periods and form telepathic blades to strike enemies. She has the magnet controller, a device built into his cyborg body that allows her to run on walls or bring light-weight objects to her that can be magnetized, which includes other weapons. Asaptor S-2 The Adaptor S-2 is an online system that allows Nordica to manually change her weight and properties. Doing so allows her to enhance certain areas in exchange for hindering others. This online system is made for adaption in a fight, and allows what is needed. This is her main ability. Psiona Psiona is a telepathic sword that Nordica carries around. It can have control over time and psychic energy to an extend, and can be perfect for countering, or can be used to shortly avoid enemy attacks through psychic manipulation. This sword is not too powerful in raw power, but serves well in tactical uses. Trivia Nordica is a play on words of Nordic. Nordica is inspired by both Raiden (Metal Gear) and Magneto when it comes to abilities. Her best friend is Solana Frost. Platinum, and Rush due to them saving her life and restoring her humanity. Category:Team END Category:Original Characters